Inside You So Deep
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: "Wot in th' bloodeh hell are yah' doin' here, Spoih?" "Nozzing, mon cher." "Like hell you are." The RED Spy only smirks wider. "Am I not allowed to vizit my favorite BLU?" RED!Spy x BLU!Sniper
1. Chapter 1

**Inside You So Deep**

"_Dieu..." The man breathes, his fingernails digging into the Sniper's back. The Australian lifts the mask up, enough for him to bite and suck on the pulse of the smaller man. Somewhere in the background, the Sniper swears he hears the faintest sound of a techno beat, but it's easily covered with the moans and whimpers of the Spy. Kissing up to the French man's lips, the Sniper hastily strips the Spy of his pants, his hands stopping momentarily to massage the thin thighs. _

_Feeling a tongue shove into his mouth, the Sniper allows the Spy to take over, surrendering for the time being. Their positions switch in a second, leaving him on his back as the French man crawls on top of him, tearing the assassin's shirt and trailing butterfly kisses down to his nipples. The man gasps, feeling the Spy's slick, wet muscle cross over the pink nub, hardening it. "Sh-Shit, maite..." Sniper breathes, a small, distracting thought wondering when he started cursing. The thought quickly vanishes as hand unbuttons his pants with a small flick of the wrist, and the Spy immediately jerks it off of the Australian. _

His eyes snap open, his body jolting up into a sitting position. Sweat mats his hair against his skin, but an uncomfortable, ice-chilling breeze passes his skin. Shivering slightly, the BLU member lifts his frantic eyes to the window. When did he open the window? Surely he would've remembered to close it. A sigh escapes his lips. It shouldn't surprise him that much – he's always seeming to be forgetting now. When he's talking, his mind will run free, and eventually he'll forget what he's speaking about and to. Everybody has noticed the slight change in their Sniper – even the BLU's Scout. And it's all because of these _stupid, _unnecessary dreams.

The dreams... they seem so realistic. The BLU Sniper feels disgusted that he would have wet dreams like a pathetic little teenage boy, whose hormones are going haywire. And _especially _about an enemy Spy! If he were to speak of this to anyone, they might become worried that the Sniper should stop working so hard to win all the battles. They may pass it on to the Announcer, and he could be removed, _permanently. _This is all he's holding on to when it comes to survival and the outside world, so he will continue to keep his mouth shut about it.

His eyes trail down to his crotch. The thin blanket doesn't fully cover the tent rising steadily down there with every thought about that RED Spy, but thankfully it isn't as bad as most nights. Maybe this _one _night he could sneak into the shower room and take a clean, quick, _cold _shower. That would help. It would save himself from having to do his own laundry _again. _

Throwing the sheet back, the BLU Sniper heaves himself up to his feet. He felt uncomfortable with his jeans rubbing roughly with every movement he made. Biting his lip, the man makes his way out of the room he had been given. It's not like the room wasn't comfy. But the fact being, Sniper didn't like to sleep in a place he is barely in at all. His camper van was taken into repair a few days ago, all thanks to a fucking RED Demoman, throwing a sticky bomb and ruining all of the Sniper's belongings. Thankfully, he didn't have many personal items – he left them all in his parents house before he left for the Team Fortress Headquarters. Now, though, he's thankful for being so close to the showers. Only God would know what would happen if he had to cross such a large area of space before getting to the safety of his base.

Careful not to wake the rest up, the BLU team member crosses some halls, walking past rooms, and finally arrives at his destination. To his dismay, though, there isn't a door to shut himself in. In fear that a Soldier or a Scout might awaken to find a light on, the Sniper keeps his hands away from the light switch, and instead crosses the huge tiled floor, wandering in the dark, before his hand rests on the tiled walls. Closing in one one of the handles to a shower, he twists it, water gradually rushing out of the shower head. Cold liquid sprays over his body, an unintentional shiver shuddering his body. If it's one thing he hated more than that damn RED Spy, it had to be cold showers. This might be the last time he will ever shower in this temperature.

A light shuffle breaks the Sniper out of his small rant in his mind. Startled, he snaps his head over to the source of the noise, but no one stands. There's no place for anyone to hide anyway, so he figures it must be all in his head. It is late, he's tired, and taking a cold shower is ought to make him delusional for the night. Shrugging it off, the BLU leans his weight all onto one leg, willing the erection to go away, trying to conjure images of their Heavy that he'd rather beat his forehead into the wall than think of, waiting until he deems it's safe for him to dry up and go back to bed.

"Ah, mon ami, what are yhou doing up zis late?"

The voice is so out of the spur that the BLU lets out a yelp in surprise, taking a few steps away from where he once stood. No one but himself is in the room, causing the poor Sniper to bite his lip nervously. Had he heard the voice of that French Spy? Or was it another hallucination – something from his dream? The latter seems more believable, but goosebumps rise on his skin anyhow. Had he awakened the BLU Spy? The thought of the slippery French man makes him frown in disapproval. The BLU's Spy isn't nothing more than someone else to annoy him, and he honestly wouldn't want to be caught like this. Blackmail would surely be ensured.

The rush of the water is the only thing making a sound, and the Sniper is now almost convinced there is no one in the showers but himself. Straightening himself out, taking a deep breath, he takes his place back under the water, his hand reaching out to rest on the cold tile. His eyes remain closed, and for a long time, he stands there, pondering. Once his eyes open, he's startled to be staring down into icy cobalt eyes. A second later, thin, pink lips capture his own.

An animalistic part of his mind – one he didn't even know existed until then – urges him to take control and ask questions later. He almost goes with it, too, if not for the water above his head still ice cold, making him uncomfortable. With an irritated groan, the Australian takes a few steps back from both the water and the Spy, glaring daggers at the French man. Dressed in RED, the Spy's lips curl into a teasing smirk, leaning back a little to turn the shower off. Without the rush of the water, everything seems too silent and tense.

"Wot in th' bloodeh hell are yah' doin' here, Spoih?" BLU Sniper growls, wishing right then and there he brought some sort of weapon. It never occurred to him earlier that he could've been ambushed by an enemy, but then again, it must have been after midnight. What would the enemies be doing in each other's bases?

"Nozzing, mon cher."

"Like hell you are."

The RED Spy only smirks wider, "Am I not allowed to vizit my favorite BLU?"

Caught off guard by the statement, the BLU Sniper frowns. "I... I wan' you out of here, RED."

"And if I don't?" Without allowing him to reply, the RED Spy takes short strides towards him and wraps his arms around the taller man's neck. Leaning closer, the Spy leans closer to whisper in his ear, "I know you don't want me to leave, Sniper. ...You moan in your zleep." In that very moment, the Sniper wishes to just disappear in the air. A dark red slips onto his features, and though the Spy doesn't want to admit it, it did make the Australian look _so _much younger and rather... _cute_.

"...In that case," before the Spy can comprehend what's going on, the BLU Sniper slams the smaller man against the tiled walls, his hands firmly on the French man's shoulders, both their lips locked in a heated, surprised kiss. At this point, in the BLU's mind, he didn't have a clue what he was doing. _Just go by instinct,_ Sniper thinks. _Something's gonna happen either way._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I suck, I know. :C I've had this document in my folder for the past few months, and I couldn't write the lemon. I swear to God, I couldn't. But I won't leave this unfinished. Probably very soon I'll write the second half of this, so yeah...**

**This story is dedicated to my father (aka: RED Spy) who has been bugging me about this for the past few months.**

**I love you, Dad :3 **

**Any mistakes or errors are completely my fault, and please, don't hesitate to point them out. I'll be happy to fix them. **


	2. Chapter 2

Their tongues meet in a ruthless war.

The Australian presses himself up against the Spy, a physical and mental ache to get as close as possible to the enemy, the physical and mental ache becoming stronger by the second. The Spy has to be feeling the same – those slender fingers are curiously roaming around, trailing down his sides and stroking the half-erected arousal. The BLU groans, his eyes closing up as he grinds his hips into the hand; against those tight, pin-striped pants.

Smirking, the RED Spy begins to tighten his hold around the other man's erection, feeling Sniper moan into his mouth. He really should strip those gloves off. And those pants, while he's at it. But it would take too much time. Just the pants.

As if reading his mind, Sniper runs his fingers down the Spy's chest, lower, lower, finally brushing against the unmistakable bulge in those tight clothes. With a flick of his wrist, the buttons fly off, and the pants are immediately disposed of. It does, however, surprise him to see the Spy without any underwear whatsoever. _Someone _sure prepared for this.

"A-Ah!" Spy yelps, pressing his being against Sniper. The BLU blinks in confusion, and the RED blushes, though it can barely be seen, thanks to the mask. "Ze wall ez cold."

Sniper laughs quietly, "Gonna be a problem, then, if yah don' like the wall that much."

"Zat ez why we zhould go to yhour room." Spy answers, smiling and nodding, as if agreeing with himself.

"Not naked, we aren't."

"Don' be a prude, mon cher."

"Bein' prude and bein' careful's two different things."

The RED Spy pouts, "Yhou are being unfair."

"I have a specialty in that." Sniper replies, a smirk playing on his lips. Though the urge to fuck the Spy is still on his mind, it's dulling down, maybe because he's realizing he's _actually _having a conversation. A real conversation with a man, one-on-one, rather than the usual "conversations" he has with his team, which is usually insults being thrown around. It's a wonder why most of his teammates haven't already tried to get him kicked out. None of them really like him. Save the Engineer, and maybe Heavy, but they're naturally wholehearted fellas.

"_Fine, _but we wouldn' 'ave to waste zo much time if we could merely go to yhour room wizh our clozhes in our 'andz." Grumbling, the RED messily stuffs his legs into his pants. Meanwhile, Sniper slips his pants on and holds the rest of his clothes under his arm. Damn it. The Spy cloaked. Glaring, Sniper walks out of the shower room, down the hall with a quick pace, hoping none of the members heard the two, or even caught sight of them. It would not only be awkward to explain the situation, but he and the Spy could lose their job.

_No, stop thinking that way. _Shaking his head of the horrible thoughts, the BLU continues back to his room. To his surprise, the door is already cracked open. The Spy beat him here.

Sniper steps through the door and closes it. Locking it, too. The room seems empty, and yet, he knows better. Without a word, though, he throws his clothes off to the side, and removes his pants. It's a wonder how he's still slightly erected, and even a greater wonder how he managed to ignore his neglected dick all the way here. But those thoughts are better left forgotten – at least until morning.

Sliding into bed, the BLU drapes the blankets over himself. It feels weird – knowing there's a man in the room, watching him, and doing absolutely nothing. Will he actually let the Sniper sleep? Not exactly what he had in mind, but he _is _tired. Sighing, the Australian closes his eyes, ready to pass out... until he feels a weight on the bed. Peeking his eyes open, he spots a figure in his bed, under the covers at the foot of it. He doesn't move, but he can feel bare, cold fingers slide up his legs, along with the rest of the body. Sniper bites his lip as he feels those fingers begin to massage his inner thigh, and to his surprise, a thin tongue licks his head.

"G-Gah.." The BLU groans, squeezing his eyes shut as those fingers wrap around his base, and a small mouth tease him. He can feel the Spy run his tongue slow up his arousal, the licks turning into kisses as they kiss up his stomach, over his nipples, biting playfully on his neck and finally stopping at his own lips.

"Didn' theenk I would be leaving zo zoon, did yhou, mon chéri?" The RED whispers, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Actually thought you did, maite. T'was gonna getcha t'marrow fer that," Sniper admits, grinning as he leans up, using his elbows for support and catching the Spy's lips against his. He's the first to tongue, and to his surprise, the Frenchman submits to it,, making no attempt to dominate the kiss. Keeping their lips locked now, Sniper rolls them over, startling the Spy as the Australian lies on top of him now.

Without wasting any time, the BLU spreads the other man's legs with his knee, rubbing it purposely against the Spy's arousal. He inwardly grins when the RED bucks his hips and groans. Trailing his hand down to the man's dick, the bushman wraps his rough fingers around the hard member, squeezing it and rubbing his thumb over the tip.

"Sn-Sniper..." Spy hisses, arching his back and pressing himself against the man. It feels... so good... too good...

Hearing his title like _that _is enough to fully arouse him. Pre-cum dribbles in his hand, and knowing that they have no lube _anywhere _in the godforsaken base, he uses it as a replacement instead. Making sure his fingers are slicked up, he begins to slip one finger into the Spy, wiggling it around.

The RED yelps in pain. He's certainly not used to being intruded this way, but the pain melts into pleasure, little by little, his whimpers transforming into small moans. He can feel the second finger squeeze its way into him, stretching him a little more. "Mmphm..." He groans, his eyes falling shut as the pain begins to mix with pleasure. Sniper is pumping him again, distracting him from the unfamiliar sensation.

The third finger seems the be the most painful yet, with the Spy having to restrain himself from crying out. If he's too loud, the other BLUs will hear. That attention is really unwanted. Still, he hisses at the intrusion.

BLU Sniper bites his lip. He doesn't mean to hurt the Spy, but it is a lot better than _just _thrusting in like somebody who doesn't know the first thing about sex. And though blood does entice him, he really doesn't want to explain to anyone why there's blood on his sheets. So he continues on, stretching the Frenchman, kissing him in an apologetic way. Soon, though, the Spy kisses back, rolling himself against those fingers at the pleasure they're causing. And all too quickly, the Sniper withdraws his fingers, in exchange for his arousal.

"Ah! M-Merde...!" The RED cries out, taking a lot to keep quiet. "Ça fait mal..."

"Sh-Shit, maite.." The BLU moans, relishing the feel of how tight the Spy is around him. A shaky moan escapes his lips as he pushes himself all the way in, resting for a moment and planting butterfly kisses down the Frenchman's neck. Thankfully, the balaclava had been riding up the entire time, so now his neck is free and bare. Nibbling on the sensitive skin, he successfully distracts the Spy from the pain, and pretty soon, the man begins to rock his hips, wanting more.

Not one to disappoint, Sniper starts to thrust in and out, slow at first. His hand, still wrapped around the Spy's erection, tightens once more, fondling with it in time with his rhythm. He groans into the crook of the Frenchman's neck, thrusting in a bit harder, a bit faster, listening to the Spy's sweet gasps and mewls.

"Mon dieu..." He breathes into the Australian's ear, his legs wrapping around the other's and his hips thrusting up to meet Sniper's. Pants fill the air, and sweat begins to bead down both their faces.

It's not long before both men reach their climax, Sniper releasing into the Spy while pressing his lips against the man's shoulder, muffling his moans. The Frenchman cums into the BLU's hand, the wave of the orgasm leaving him trembling in raw pleasure. After a few seconds to catch his breath, the Australian slides out of the Spy, collapsing next to him.

"Zat waz better zan I expected." The RED mumbles, sleep beginning to take its course. Sniper frowns, noticing this. He wants to keep the Spy in his arms, and fall asleep with the man close by, but the risk is too great. If a Scout or a Medic were to walk in and see this, who knows what would happen.

The BLU hums in response, shaking the Spy awake again. Said man blinks and looks at the Australian with an annoyed, tired look. "Oui?"

"'m sorreh, maite, but yah' have tuh go." He says quietly. Though his words mean one thing, his arms never unhook around the other's waist, contradicting his sentence.

"Oh... right. Ecoute... Je vraiment vous dire que j'ai eu le béguin pour toipendant un certain temps... Et ce n'est pas une aventure d'un soir... Good night, mon ami." Before the Sniper can question what the Spy had said, the Frenchman slithers out of the bed and cloaks with his clothes in hand, and leaves the base.

XOXOXOXO

The next day goes as planned. BLU Soldier preps his team with obnoxious screaming that most would guess were words. The Announcer sends them out against the RED team, and it's like nothing ever happened last night. Despite how normal everything seems, the BLU Sniper can't seem to get a grasp onto things. He's a wonderful sniper – getting something around ten headshots a day. Though now, he can barely keep his hands steady. His mind keeps flashing back to the events in the spare bedroom. He can't get his mind off of that damn RED Spy.

The mention of that certain Frenchman makes him smile faintly. He can't put his finger on it... but something in his chest swells with the thought of him.

"...Sniper."

The Australian startles and jerks his head up. He almost expects to see RED, but finds himself disappointed to notice the BLU mask and suit.

"Wot do yah' want?" He grunts, going back to shooting and no longer looking at the BLU Spy. It pains him to think he _actually _wanted the BLU mask to turn RED.

"Sniper... somezing troublez me. Las' night I 'ad awakened, and decided to take an early zhower. When I went in zere, I zaw somezing..."

BLU Sniper tenses. "Wot did yah see?"

"...I zhink you know."

"I swear, maite, I don't."

The French man's frown deepens. "I zaw you an' ze enemy Spy togezer."

_Shit. _The Australian bites his lip, thankful his face is hidden behind the rifle. His hands, though, feel clammy and sweaty. If the team were to find out, he might be out of a job. Or worse. "You're kiddin' me, right? I was in mah bed th' whole night."

"I waz not dreaming. I'm not an idiot."

The BLU Sniper finally turns to glare at his teammate, and none to his surprise, the Spy is mimicking the action. "Can yah' prove it happened?"

"But of course. Yhou didn't _really _theenk I would accuse wizhout itemz yhour dearest left behind." The Frenchman smiles cruelly and lifts a piece of red cloth from his front pocket. The Spy's tie. "What do yhou 'ave to zay about zis?"

"I waz wondering where I 'ad put zat! Thank yhou for returning et, mon ami." Another voice cuts in, and with a simple sharp jab in the back, the BLU Spy gasps in pain, his grasp on the article of cloth loosening until it dips onto the floor. Next comes the Frenchman, dead before hitting the ground, his body already fading 'till nothing is left. As for the intruder, the Sniper doesn't even have to look up to know it's his enemy. His _crush_.

"Great. Th' Spoih knows now." The Australian grumbles, lifting his rifle and looking for a poor bloke who's head is still connected to their neck.

"Oh, don' get zo worked up, Sniper. He 'as no proof now."

"He won't let this go."

"He ez juz' being a bozhersome. Ignore 'im." _Maybe. _Sniper thinks, _but he won't stop annoying me about it. Not by a long-shot, mate. _"An' anyway, I did not come 'ere to speak of zat disgrace of Spies."

"Then wot did yah' come in here for, maite?"

"Come over here."

BLU Sniper frowns, lowering his rifle and twisting his head to give Spy a skeptical look. Yeah, right! He can't stop because the _enemy _told him to. The RED notices the look and rolls his eyes. "Trus' me."

"Sorta hard t'do, with you bein' a Spy and all."

"Very funny."

"Thank yah. I try." Sniper grins. Though he'll never admit it out loud, the RED Spy does look cute when he's frustrated. Chuckling a little, he pulls himself up to his feet and rests his rifle off to the side. Making his way over to the Spy, he raises an eyebrow. "Wot'd you want?"

Before the BLU can blink, he finds himself lip-locked with the Spy, the RED's arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss doesn't hold a lust or desire for sex. It's tender, almost – bless his soul – romantic. After a moment, the Sniper returns the kiss, his hands falling down to the other's hips. After a moment, they part, and as Sniper holds his lover in his arms, feeling the man's head loll against his chest, a question bursts into his mind.

"Wot if th' others find out?" He whispers, as if not to disturb the Spy.

"Let zem find out."

A small smile reaches his lips, and pressing his lips on the top of the man's head.

"We'll be t'getha' then, in secret?" He whispers against the balaclava.

Without missing a beat, the RED Spy grins, "Oui. In zecret."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY, I FINISHED THIS. :P Took four hours to finish this. Gotta go to sleep now. Gotta wake up in five hours. I hate you, past-self. :I **

**The French is probably off, because I had to use fookin' Google Translator.**

**I forgot how to write earlier.  
>And then I forgot how to write porn.<br>If something is incorrect, YELL AT ME, 'kay?  
>If you don't like it, YELL AT ME.<br>If you find mistakes, YELL AT ME.  
>If you think I'm awesome, YELL AT ME.<br>Okay? :I**


End file.
